


In the Corner of Laser Tag

by Iloveyou_3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a Flirt, Harley is in love with him, Laser Tag, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a dork, Prompt Fic, and cannot see, but - Freeform, cause he's a potato like that, matchmaker mj, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyou_3000/pseuds/Iloveyou_3000
Summary: If Peter had to pinpoint the exact moment when things took a turn out of the ordinary, he’d say it would be the morning of the ‘Academic Decathlon Ultimate Laser Tag Battle’.Or; a prompt from my lovely Beta -  Take me laser tagging and the push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	In the Corner of Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful, amazing Stardust_Mage for betaing yet another one of my works, you're an absolute legend

If Peter had to pinpoint the exact moment when things took a turn out of the ordinary, he’d say it would be the morning of the ‘Academic Decathlon Ultimate Laser Tag Battle’.

It was MJ’s idea to do laser tag. She brought it up about a week ago, cornering Peter after an intense decathlon training session, giving him the time and place with no choice in the matter. She also somehow convinced Mr Stark to rent out an entire laser tag arena for three whole hours just for the decathlon team.

Oh, she also invited Harley to come. Harley.  _ Harley. _ The boy Peter has been crushing on like crazy for the past two months. A crush that he was stupid enough to tell MJ about the last time she, Ned and him hung out.

She also had it in her head that Harley liked Peter back.

Which was absurd. Peter wasn’t likeable. Well, he knew he was likeable, just not  _ like- _ likeable. And even if he was, Harley is  _ definitely  _ not into him. Harley was gorgeous, super smart, he was kind, hot, tall, quick-witted, well versed in vine culture, cute, had that delectable Tennessee accent, and did he mention he was good looking?

And Peter was just, well, Peter. Plain, dull, boring old Peter. If you don’t count moonlighting as Queen’s very own vigilante Spiderman, that is.

Not to mention Harley always seemed to treat him differently than the others, looking at him longer than he did Ned and MJ, always commenting on what he was wearing. If Peter didn’t know any better, he’d say Harley was flirting with him. But he does. So he knows he’s not.

So, come the morning of said ultimate laser tag battle, Peter was a little more nervous than usual. MJ had been a lot cockier that morning, though she told him it was because she knew she was about to destroy him at laser tag, spider-powers be damned.

Harley was also a lot more reserved than usual, scarcely acknowledging him as he walked out into the common room after spending the night at the tower, face glued to his plate of toast.

School went by quickly, and soon they were all piling into the lobby of the laser tag arena.

“Listen up losers,” MJ’s voice boomed above them, aided by her standing on a plastic chair. “We’ve got this place for three hours, so we’re gonna be doing three different games, each with three rounds plus breaks.”

Taking out a crumpled sheet of paper from her back pocket, MJ managed to sound both extremely invested and entirely reserved while reading out the team names for the first round.

“First and second games are just for fun.” She paused as a few people let out half-hearted boos at the low-stakes of the games. “And the final game will be a team winner takes all. And by all, I mean five bucks from each of the losing players. Per person.” They all cheered at the promise of a cash prize.

They spent the next ten minutes sorting out gear, rules and teams; then they were finally released into the arena.

Ned ditched Peter almost immediately, giving him some excuse of a ‘prior alliance’ as he ran off. He was nearly coming to terms with doing it out in the dark, narrow room when a voice whispered right about his ear.

“Wanna watch my back, Parker?”

“ _ SHIT _ \- Harley?!”  _ Where’s my spider-sense when I need it, and  _ crap  _ Harley is close... _

“ _ Shhhhhhh _ Peter, don’t give our position away, they’re about to start the timer.” Sure enough, as soon as Harley said that the voice announced the game was starting and their vests lit up like a Christmas tree. Peter also took this opportunity to notice Harley’s hand, his _ very soft hand _ , covering his mouth. Which was making it very hard to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he moved just a  _ little _ closer, tilted his head up at just the right angle and pressed his -

“-eter? Peeeeeter…” Peter snapped back into reality, face burning red as he stepped away from Harley. “Did you hear what I said?” He smiled sheepishly in response.

Harley smiled, corners of his mouth twitching up as he lets out a quiet laugh that gets Peter’s insides all in a twist.

“Well, gorgeous,” He leans in for added effect, “I was saying how if we go back-to-back, no-one will be able to shoot us ‘cause we’ll be watching each other’s blind spots.” 

Peter just nodded swiftly in response, afraid if he opened his mouth, he would utter nothing but incoherent squeaks. The two shuffled awkwardly for a few seconds until they found a rhythm, clinging close to the wall to kill without dying themselves.

Lost in the loud sounds, flashing lights and trying to shoot Cindy without giving away their position, Peter nearly didn’t hear the sharp intake of air from Harley as he pressed up against him harder than intended in an attempt to hide from his current target. 

Things continued like that for the rest of the game, the two of them having each other’s back while Peter tried to pretend that it didn’t affect him having Harley so close. He liked to think he was a pretty good job of hiding it, but the tell-tale smirk MJ gave him just after she shot him in the chest said otherwise. Then again, MJ always seemed to be scarily observant so he might just be paranoid. 

The next game him and Harley were on the same team once again, although he went back-to-back with Ned on this one. It was all going well until he and Ned got separated by an over-competitive Betty wanting to top the scoreboard.

This caused Peter to go back-to-back with Harley once again.

Only this time, in a  _ much  _ more confined area.

The two of them were attacking the red base and were forced to duck into a small crevasse next to them, forcing them face to face.

“So Peter, if you jump out now, I can see where our attackers are, blast them, then, even if you’re shot, you can re-charge and hit the base.”

Peter nodded along, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Okay on three. One. Two. Three!”

Peter tried to jump out, but as Parker luck would have it, he tripped over his own two feet and fell face-first into Harley’s chest, effectively making Peter shove Harley against one of the metal walls.

As his eyes darted up to the boy’s lips, the buzzer over-head sounded for the end of the round. Peter saw his opportunity and took it.

“I gotta go to the bathroom” He all but yelled before sprinting off, ignoring the confused look from Harley.

***

Peter returned from his untimely trip to the bathroom, brushing his hands on his pants to rid himself of the last of the water. Noticing that there were two distinct huddles formed, separated by four chairs stacked on top of one another, he figured they must have split off into teams for the final match. He walked towards Harley, assuming they would be on the same team. He assumed wrong.

“The hell you think you’re doing Parker?” MJ stared at him, menacingly. 

“Uhhhhhhhh…”

“That -” She pointed briskly to the huddle on the other side of the chair barrier. “- is  _ your _ team. Now fuck off -”

“Language, MJ.”

“ _ Shut up Keener. _ Go, plan your failure of a battle strategy. We have a game to win.” 

Peter held his hands up in surrender as he walked over to what was apparently his team.

***

They were three minutes into the plan, an intricate web of organised screaming and near-suicidal leaps off the top landing of the arena, when he looked up, sensing someone watching him. Head raised, he came eye-to-eye with a smirking MJ.

_ Thank me later, _ she mouthed.

Confused but figuring it would work itself out soon, Peter ignored her.

During the huddle, when they discussed team plans for the last match, Peter kept sensing MJ’s eyes on him. Sick of her watching him, he lifted his head to tell her to knock it off. Instead of catching her stare, he locked eyes with Harley’s moving mouth. It was mesmerising, the way it kept moving like it had a mind of its own, even when Harley stopped talking to listen to another’s suggestion.

Too caught up in watching his crush’s lips, Peter failed to look back down when Harley lifted his head. Peter quickly ducked his head, cheeks red with embarrassment, unknowingly missing Harley’s smirk.

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, Peter kept his head down for the rest of the planning session.

***

After removing the ‘dangerous’ parkour from the plan, Peter’s team was ready, and not a moment too soon. MJ ushered them all inside the arena in separate groups, letting them all go their separate ways as to stick to previously devised plans. The lights slowly dimmed, and Peter crouched down in his hiding spot, laser gun at the ready.

When the announcer officially started the third and final round, all hell broke loose.

Screams erupted from one side of the arena, curses filtering through the plastic and metal arena. Peter shook off his weird mood and ran into position, creeping undetected through enemy lines, aided by his enhanced senses. 

Taking out Betty and Flash while their backs were turned, Peter managed to just sneak past Abe, twisting at the last second to get a quick shot in.

He was only two meters away from a clear shot at the base when he heard footsteps. Pressing himself into a corner to hide, Peter held his breath as the figure, silhouetted by the bright light in front of him, passed without noticing him. Waiting another few seconds, just to be safe, breathed out in relief. He got two steps before he felt a hot breath on his ear.

“Going somewhere, Parker?”  _ Harley _ , he thought.  _ Of-fucking- _ course _ it was Harley _ .

Swallowing thickly, he tried to think of what to say to get him out of this situation.

“Uhh… No?” He tried to control his heart rate in an attempt to stop it from beating straight out of his chest, but the way Harley chuckled right up close to him didn’t help. 

Peter involuntarily took a step back as Harley leant in closer, cursing at himself for creating distance, only to feel the other boy attempt to close the distance. Naturally, this caused Peter to step back again, to which Harley once again stepped forward, filling whatever space Peter tried to make. They repeated the process until Peter’s back hit the wall of his former hiding spot.

He looked up into Harley’s eyes, eyes that towered over him, and tried to formulate words. All that came up were unintelligible sounds.

“What was that, darling?” Harley whispered, leaning his head down closer to Peter’s, close enough that he could smell the cinnamon gum that he’d been chewing earlier. It was all Peter could do to not melt into a pile of goo right then and there.

He watched enraptured as Harley’s eye’s flicked across his face, from his eyes to his nose, then to his lips. Peter felt himself do the same thing. He could barely notice the space between them growing less and less until he stood up on his toes, said fuck-all to the inner battle within himself between his anxiety, common sense and want. In a moment of brashness, he pressed his mouth to Harley’s in a swift, chaste kiss, pulling away almost immediately, fearing he just made the biggest mistake of all.

There was a second where neither boy moved, each staring directly into the other’s eye, where Peter could swear he saw Harley’s eyes go wide before there was once again no space between them. 

This time, Harley was the instigator.

This time, the kiss was deeper, Peter could feel his brain short-circuit as he willingly took what Harley was putting down, responding in turn with fervour. 

The kiss seemed to last for ages, yet not long enough, and soon they had to pull away for air.

“So a date then, sweetheart?” Harley whispered into Peter’s breathy lips.

“What?”  _ Did Harley actually want to date him? Also -  _ sweetheart? He liked that

Harley chuckled.

“Yeah, I do. And thanks for the tip,  _ darling. _ ”

_ Crap - I said that out loud didn’t I. _

“Yup.” He said, popping the p, “sure did. So, whaddaya say? You and me, a movie and popcorn.”

“Oh uh… yeah. Yeah, that sounds great. Really, really great…” Peter trailed off, stopping himself before he rambled on too long.

Harley laughed again.

“It does sound great.” He looked around him before speaking again. 

“Hey, Peter.”

“Yeah?”

Peter’s vest made a beeping noise, indicating he got shot. Peter looked from his flashing vest to the smirk on Harley’s face.

“I’ll pick you up after school on Wednesday.” A short pause ensued. Peter could see Harley thinking carefully about his next words. “ _ Darling _ ”

Then he took off, leaving a shocked, confused and  _ extremely _ flustered Peter in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!   
> Again, thank you so much to my superb beta, for both the prompt and editing this!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a great day guys <3<3<3


End file.
